Lay By Me Forever
by xXxSlashGashTerrorCrewxXx
Summary: When Moritaka Mashiro starts to feel romantic emotions towards his best friend Takagi Akito he brushes them off as hormones, but what happens when Takagi finds out about Mashiro's feelings and reciprocates? Will the Mangaka duo be able to find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_Lay By Me Forever_

_Chapter One_

_(Edited)_

**_Hello people of earth! This is my first Bakuman Fanfic so please do not be soft on me. Tell me exactly what you think so I know exactly where I need to take this story. There will be more I promise i just need to, ya know, type it up hehehe. Oh well It will happen sooner or later. But seriously critisism will be good because that is the only way I will know What to do for all you! So please read and enjoy! ^3^_**

* * *

><p>It was another long exhausting night for Moritaka Mashiro. All his joints popped and cracked in protest as he laid down on his bed ready to blackout till his alarm sounded telling him it is time to get up for school. Mashiro never really thought or appreciated having a real bed to sleep on till he had to sleep on the old lumpy couch in his uncles' old studio, and even the ground occasionally when Takagi had taken over the couch. Sadly though when he was finally comfortable enough to fall asleep a nagging little thought crept into his head, just like every other night, telling him that he was no good to anyone or for anyone especially Takagi.<p>

In the past few months Mashiro had been feeling down about his art, doubting himself every time his inked dipped pen touched the paper. Though something immensely stranger had also started to happen about the same time.

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon when Mashiro started to notice this change in himself. He was working on the final draft for a chapter of _Trap_ when the front door to the studio swung open and shut quickly as Takagi entered soaked from head to toe. Mashiro couldn't help but laugh at how Takagi looked like a drowned dog with his hair hanging in his face with little droplets of water fall to the floor into a puddle around his feet. Takagi just playfully glared at Mashiro before asking him to bring a dry towel so he could dry off.

Mashiro walked around a corner into the small bathroom in the studio retrieving an old pink towel that looked like it use to be red but had faded from years of washings and use, from a bathroom drawer and returned to Takagi.

"You know Shuujin,' Mashiro started while throwing the towel onto Takagi's head. 'If you had thought to bring an umbrella then maybe you wouldn't look like you just swam through a lake with all your clothes on."

Takagi just pulled the towel off his head and proceeded to dry himself off. "Hahaha, you are sooooo funny!" Takagi said sarcastically, a smile playing on his lips. He pulled his soaked through jacket over his equally soaked head and headed to the backroom.

Mashiro went back over to his drawings picking up his pen to finish inking the face of their main character.

Takagi had found what he was looking for when he had ventured into the back. A couple of weeks back Mashiro and him had gotten into a friendly little argument that ended with them both slinging ink all over the place and each other, then a wrestling match that he himself had successfully won. So they had washed their clothes there and changed into gym clothes they brought home to wash so they just decided to leave the clothes there incase another "War" happened to break out.

"So how much more inking do you have before the other come in tomorrow?" Takagi asked.

Mashiro was about to answer when his eyes came up to meet the shirtless, oddly muscular body of his partner in Manga. He couldn't make his eyes pull away from his friend even though he knew he should be answering and not gawking.

Takagi was quite muscular for a kid that does absolutely nothing but sits around and draw story borders all day and night. His arms were also strong looking in a way that looked like he could take control quite easily if he wanted to.

"Hey, Saiko, you okay?" Takagi asked drawing the artists out of his thoughts causing him to blush deeply before turning his attention back to his drawings.

"Y-Yeah, I'm, uh, fine." He said trying to keep his composure. "I just need to do three more and I will be done."

Takagi gave him a worried look before just brushing it off as his friend being tired. Mashiro didn't know what to make of that feeling, and of the little problem he was having between his legs.

'_FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!' _He mentally screamed. That was not supposed to happen when he looked at his friend shirtless!

That whole thing was the start of his troubles. He could not figure out why he got that warm feeling in his stomach that he usually only got when he was talking to Miho, his future wife, but not with his best friend. All of it just started to get worse though as time went on. Whenever he saw any part of Takagi, whether it was personality or flesh, which showed just how much stronger and dominant he was then himself it drove him crazy with lust and want. The bad part was that when he saw Shuujin and Miyoshi getting cozy the green eyed monster would show up causing him to abruptly storm out of the class room or any place they all happened to be.

"Gyaaa!" Moritaka yelled. He was never going to be able to find sleep if he kept thinking about all of this pointless stuff. _'This is all probably just hormones; I will feel better in a few weeks."_

Feeling completely ridiculous for thinking that these 'feelings' were real, he turned around just wanting tomorrow to come and go peacefully, happy they didn't have school, while they finished the rest of the panels.

'_No assistances, just me and Shuujin, please just let me feel normal tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooooooooooo, what did you think? I think I could have done better but I was in sort of a rush with a nozy mother. Lemon in the next chapter if you can't tell. Please read and if you want to review. JA!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lay By Me Forever_

_Chapter Two_

_**Heeeeeyyyy... So, did ya miss me? Hehehe, I know I haven't been around much but you know things happen and stuff and you loose track, but I still love writing and I am definitely going to get back into it! Please enjoy and let me know if there is anything that I need to fix or need to go over and check. Thank you my readers, viewers, reviewers, and who ever else has taken the time to look over my stuff and look forward to it. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**_

* * *

><p>Moritaka stood outside the studio trying to build up the courage to turn the door knob, but every time he was about to reach out and grasp the metal handle, nerves got the better of him and his sweaty, shaking hand returned to his side. This battle had been going on for about five minutes now and the weather had gone from gray and drizzly to a full on storm.<p>

"Come on," Mashiro muttered frustrated. "This is ridiculous, just go inside and get to work." Finally, after another few minutes of self-convincing, the boy gripped the handle and slowly opened the door.

"Hello," He called out as he closed the door and slipped his shoes off. "Shuujin?" There was no reply from within the apartment, but the door was unlocked so that meant the other had to be here. Moritaka walked down the short hallway into the studio to find it empty; no Shuujin was to be seen anywhere.

Okay, now this was getting kind of weird; it wasn't like him to be late or anything unless he was with….Miyoshi. "_Yeah,"_ Moritaka thought, a knot forming in his chest. "_They're probably working on _Miyoshi's_ cell phone novel or…. or something…."_

With a sigh, Mashiro pulled off his jacket, going to place it on the coat rack when his eyes glanced over the couch. "Gyahh!" He squeaked, eyes wide with surprise at seeing the blonde boy suddenly asleep on the old, uncomfortable, green sofa.

Takagi started to stir slightly, muttering something under his breath. "Hmm, Saiko," and as soon as the words were uttered the boy slipped back into his deep dream land.

Moritaka was frozen as his brain tried to process the name that slipped from his partner's lips. Was this possible, was Shuujin actually dreaming about him? Saiko shook his head, it must have been a slip up, or at least that's what Mashiro was going to tell himself to keep from over thinking and get to work.

"Saiko," He muttered again. "Want... you..." Turning onto his back, Takagi's breathing started to pick up slightly and a bulge started to form in his pants.

Shocked Mashiro stared at his friends sleeping figure on the sofa very sure of what he heard this time. But how could that be? Akito had no reason to dream of him or have... _that_, sort of problem happening unless... unless...

_"Maybe he has feeling for me... too..." _Shaking his head Moritaka quickly banished that thought from his mind not wanting to ruin their current relationship with his silly hormones; if there was ever a time to stop something before it went too far, this was it.

Dropping his stuff Saiko quietly yet determinedly walker walked to the sleeping boy and leaned over him staring at the sleeping face, one little kiss wouldn't hurt right? "_Well, here goes nothing," _He thought before slowly leaning in, gently placing his lips against those of his partner; it was almost as if electricity ran up his spine and flowed through every nerve and vein in his body from just a simple one-sided kiss and just as fast as he pecked Shuujin's lips he had pulled away, unable to handle the feeling.

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no," _Mashiro thought slightly terrified. He was supposed to feel repulsed, to gag and want to vomit, not want to waked the other up and force him to suck tongue!

Glad that the other was not awake for this embarrassing moment Saiko slowly started rise up with the intent of never going back to work or locking himself in the bathroom if he couldn't handle the emotions running ramped in his young body, but as he opened his eyes and stared at the others face he found a pair of wide surprised eyes staring back at him, fully awake and very confused. "Sai...ko?"

Surprised, Saiko stumbles while trying to get up and falls onto the hard wood floor. Takagi swiftly gets up from the sofa and grabs a hold of the other's thin wrist pulling him up from the floor, but just the feeling of Shuujin's skin touching his own sent shivers through his body. Pulling away from the pleasurable grip Mashiro wasted no time in trying to make his escape as he quickly walked to the door, not bothering to grab any of his stuff.

"Wait, Saiko," Akito said grabbing the others arm again, sufficiently stopping him from leaving no matter how hard he pulled. With no other way to keep him still Takagi wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist trying to keep him still. "Listen to me, please!" No matter how hard he tried to settle Mashiro down he couldn't get him to stop squirming around.

_"Dammit, I need to get him to calm down,"_ Takagi stared down at the panic red face trying to figure some way to get through to him. He suddenly got an idea that could work, though he wasn't sure if it would back fire or not.

Squeezing tighter around Mashiro's waist so that he would be easier to control Takagi leaned down and smashed their lips together; it seemed to work by the way the other froze from shock but something unexpected happened, Saiko started to kiss back soft and nervous. Shuujin didn't know what to do at this point but the feel of the smaller's soft trembling lips moving over his felt so good he couldn't pull away no matter how much he tried and his own mouth started to move with Mashiro's becoming more passionate.

Saiko felt the other's tongues run across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he granted immediately enjoying the feel of the others tongue exploring his moist cavern. He wrapped his arm around Takagi's back, pulling on his shirt wanting to feel his skin, his warmth, _him_. Akito moved from his mouth as he started to kiss down the smooth white skin, nipping and sucking to the base of his neck earning moans of pleasure.

"Sh-shuujin," Mashiro moaned panting trying to catch his breath. "Please, please Shuujin, I-I need you."

Takagi felt shivers run up his spine as he pushed Moritaka up against the couch, spilling them both onto the cushions, never detaching from his collar bone. One by one Shuujin unbuttoned Mashiro's shirt until it opened up to reveal his thin torso; nothing at this moment looked more pleasing then the red faced, panting mess he had just made Saiko into.

"Saiko," Takagi whispered in a low husky voice leaning down close to his ear as he shed his own shirt and glasses. "I am going to break you." Just those simple words had Mashiro hard and wet as his imagination ran wild.

Shuujin ran his tongue down the other's chest to his nipple and circling it and nipping at one hard bud then moving to the other, earning pleasured moans. Mashiro felt his hand travel down his stomach to his pant, un-belting and unbuttoning them before being pulled down and discarded along with his under pants leaving him nothing to hide from Takagi's gaze.

Takagi couldn't imagine he could be any harder, but when he saw the others naked body and exposed leaking member, his own gave a lurch, begging to be free from its denim confines and be plunged into that tight, virgin ass. Playing with him was fun, but Shuujin could not wait any longer; he unzipped and discarded his own pants and underpants, letting his hard, long, thick cock spring free.

Mashiro stared at Shuujin's huge member, he didn't know if he could take something that size into his body; He really was going to break him. Takagi saw the worried look on the other's face as he eyed his member and new he was trying to figure out how much of it would actually fit in his body. He leaned down and kissed the boy gently and passionately. "It's okay," He whispered looking him straight in the eyes. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Just trust me."

With a small nod Akito gave him one last kiss before turning him over onto his stomach, propping his bottom up in the air and spreading his cheeks to get a better look at the tiny pink hole. He took the bottle of lotion, conveniently placed on the coffee table, and squirted some of its white cold content onto the tight hole was now twitching from the cold. Rubbing it around the hole Takagi gently pushed a long finger in, trying to get the other use to the feeling of being intruded.

"Nnnh," Mashiro moaned when the finger slid in. It wasn't particularly painful, just uncomfortable at first, but then he felt it; Takagi had found that magic bundle of nerves that made him quiver. "Ahh, haahh, nnahh!

Knowing that he found the spot, Shuujin entered two more fingers, hitting the same spot every time. Mashiro was practically screaming from the pleasure by now and felt something tighten in his stomach. "W-wait, ahh, Shuujinnnn, I-I'm going to-" Before he could finish, his member exploded sending cum all over him and the couch.

Smirking, he removed his fingers from his hole, who whined when the last one popped out leaving him with a slight empty feeling. He flipped the boy back over so he could see his face and it was not a disappointment at all. Gasping for breath and blushing redder then a red rose with cum splattered across his stomach Mashiro had tears in his eyes from the embarrassment of cumming so quickly and from just how good it felt

"This may hurt," He said lubing up his member. "I'll go slowly." Takagi put Mashiro's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at the artist's entrance.

Moritaka placed his hands on his soon to be lovers face and brought it down for a kiss full of love and passion. "I trust you," He murmured into the kiss before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck putting his head on his strong shoulder. "I trust you." Slowly, Takagi pushed the tip in, feeling the muscles clamp around him; Mashiro felt as if he was being torn in two from how much he was being stretched.

"You need, haa, to relax," He gasped out from how tight the muscles were. If he didn't relax this was going to be the most painful thing he had ever done in his life. "P-Please, relax.

The muscles around his member relaxed enough for him to continue pushing in until he was sheathed deep within the hottest part of his lover's body. Saiko gasped and moaned from the pain and pleasure that was now coursing through his body, biting into the other's shoulder as he tried not to yell out. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Mashiro rolled his hips signaling him to start moving.

He slowly pulled out from the tight heat and slowly pushed back in; trying to help him get accustomed to the feel of his member trespassing into his most sacred area, but soon enough Mashiro was meeting Takagi's thrust, pushing back in rhythm with him as the pain disappeared and was now replaced with pure pleasure.

"Ahh, huugh, nnmmgh, Sh-Shuujin," The artist moaned. "Faster, p-please break me! Ahh~!" Even as the words left his mouth he could feel the pace pick, faster and faster, nailing him into the cushions, his pleasure spot being pressed over and over until his mind had gone blank and his mind fuzzy.

Takagi could feel the knot in his stomach about to come loose with every thrust into the tight, hot, tunnel earning yells and screams of pleasure with every thrust. Flipping positions, Shuujin now lay on the couch and Mashiro was controlling the pace. Obviously he had never done something like this but soon enough he started to move on his own accord while Takagi enjoyed the show.

It took him a moment to try and find a rhythm that worked for him though it didn't take him long to pick the pace up to where he was practically going all the way up and dropping back down, hitting the bundle of nerves each time.

"A-Akito, ahhgh hhahh, I, I'm gonna cum!" He shouted feeling that sensation run through his stomach to his loin and seconds later he was shooting ribbons of cum on him and Shuujin's chest.

Grabbing onto his hips Takagi started to slam him down harder and faster, as if he was really trying to break him so that no one else could have him, ever.

With a final thrust, Shuujin felt the knot finally come undone. "Ahh, Moritaka!" He called out as he spilled his cum deep into him, marking him as his own.

Mashiro slumped down onto Takagi, sweaty and panting, too tired to pull off from him. "Akito," He muttered into the writer's chest.

Getting the hint Shuujin pulled out, some of his cum seeping out, and sat up. Carefully he picked up the smaller boy and carried him over to the futon they left out the day before a deadline a while back, placing him down onto the soft mattress and laid down next to him, covering them both with the blanket. Saiko shifted closer to the other who wrapped his arms around him, basking in the afterglow of their love making while sleep approached them.

"I love you, Akito," Mashiro muttered snuggling into the others arms.

Takagi gave the artist a kiss on the forehead. "I Love you, Moritaka."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So hey, it's the end of the story... or is it? Hahaha, I needed a better way to end it but it will be really short so it won't take long, and I promise this time I will have it up before next Saturday... Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lay By Me Forever_

_Chapter 3_

_**Hey, look I actually got it up a week after the other one... I think; I've kind of lost count of when I did the last one hehehe. Anyways I know that chapter 2 was kind of crazy in the way it was written, I have not wrote a story for quite some time now so it was hard to get back into it, but I think I have gotten somewhat close to what it use to be... Maybe X 3 Enjoy the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim**_

* * *

><p>The moon shinning high in the sky, overlooking the busy streets of Japan, sirens flying by the studio woke the sleeping Mangaka from his first night of real rest in weeks. Opening his eyes, Mashiro was thoroughly confused by why he was sleeping in the studio naked until the mental images of Shuujin thrusting in and out of him came flooding back like a punch in the face.<p>

Blushing scarlet, Mashiro shot up in the futon but slowly slumped over from the more than just dull pain radiating from his lower back, a further reminder of what activities the two teens had gotten into that afternoon. Hesitantly looking over, expecting to find a sleeping Shuujin, he found an empty spot that was still warm.

This sent the boy into a slight panic as a million questions banged around in his head; did he go home, was he in the bathroom, did he regret his decision, did he repulse him and so on and so forth with his doubting. Though the one question running through his mind that made his chest tighten was "maybe he was with Miyoshi..." Just the thought that even after they did... _that_ together he would still go off and choose _her_ killed him.

On the verge of tears on his trip down self-pity lane, Mashiro heard something coming from the direction of the sliding door. Not wasting any time he got up, wrapping the big covers around his thin body, and quickly walked over to the doors where he could see a familiar person leaning against the railing. Relief quickly spread through his body as he watched the figure, glad that he had not left; relieved yet terrified at the same time as he thought of what we was going to say.

Breathing deeply and slowly, he tried to get his thoughts together as he slid open the door, removing the glass barrier between him and the boy he loved. The fresh night air and sent of a summer rain hit his senses as he stepped outside, standing next to, but not close enough to touch, the boy staring out into the starry sky.

"Hi," Mashiro muttered, not knowing what else to say in this situation, seeing he has clearly never been in a situation like this. Hesitating for a moment, he finally blurted out the words that he knew must be said. "Look, Shuujin, we-"

"Need to talk about this,"

Mashiro looked over at Takagi, emotions crossed between surprised and relieved that the other wanted to talk this thing out and not just forget about it, but at the same time he was scared... what if Shuujin decided to go back to Miyoshi and leave him... What if he decided that he didn't want to be partners anymore?

Too scared to make the first move, Saiko waited for Takagi to say something, knowing he was much better with his words; all he could hope for now was that he didn't want to split up Muto Ashirogi.

"Saiko," He started out slowly, not really knowing how to fraise his thoughts and feelings for the first time. "I'm new this whole "relationship with a boy" thing so I can't promise you that I will know what I'm doing half the time."

Saiko stood there with a confused look; did he really just hear him right? That Shuujin said he wanted to be together... with him?

"B-but what about Miyoshi," Mashiro asked slightly panicked hoping Takagi didn't forget to add the overly emotional violent girl into the mix. "She's going to kill you if she finds out you cheated on her."

Takagi looked over awkwardly. "Well, to tell you the truth we haven't been together for about three weeks," Now looking Mashiro straight in the eyes, he confessed. "That was the day I told her I was in love with you."

With a blush Moritaka looked away from the blond, not wanting to look too happy from the news of the brake up but also embarrassed by the confession; this might have been one of the best days of his life, almost better than getting his own series. Though out of all the things he could of said to him the only thing that came out was, "Oh, okay."

Softly chuckling, Takagi pushed away from the railing and walked over to the other as he lifted him into his arms bridal style earning a cry of surprise from the smaller. "Come on let's go back to bed," He said, satisfied that neither of them were freaking out at this point about this unexpected turn of events.

Saiko was not going to argue with that idea as he still felt the ache in his lower back, but suddenly a thought popped into his mind that had him frozen with fear. "What am I going to do about Miho," Mashiro buried his head under the pillow. "Miyoshi may have not killed you for braking up with her for a boy... but when she finds out that I slept with _you_ before I broke up with Miho she is going to kill me!"

Feeling the pillow being removed from his head and being flipped over, Saiko's lips were covered by his lover's soft mouth. "We can worry about that tomorrow," He said, slipping a hand under the sheets in-between him and Mashiro earning a pleasured gasp and a scarlet blush. "But for now, let's just enjoy the moment."

With that, the two boys made love into the wee hours of the morning, cherishing every moment they had laying in one another's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what did you think of the last chapter? Isn't that nice to hear, last chapter? I can finally change it from incomplete to the glorious complete! So Happy~ Please Comment and favorite if you like... I love reading comments, mean or nice I just love them. Thank you for reading and putting up with my crazy brake, but I am most definitely back. ^ w ^ Also please let me know if you would like me to edit the 2nd chapter... Wow this is long winded and kinda all over the place... Anyways Byyyeeee! (Check out my other stuff if you want... X 3 )<strong>_


End file.
